


Lost (in the road of life)

by ELiseLifeisGood



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Edward Elric, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Roy Mustang, Crack but not exactly, Crossover, Gen, Kakashi would like to go home thank you very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELiseLifeisGood/pseuds/ELiseLifeisGood
Summary: In which Kakashi is unexpectedly thrown in the middle of a national crisis that's disturbingly familiar, and wonders why it is always the blonds that make his life difficult. (And, y'know, save the world.)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	Lost (in the road of life)

The first thing Kakashi notes is… he isn't even sure what.

Everything, probably.

Nothing is familiar, from the scent of the air to the road under his feet, and it unsettles him, the difference around him so glaringly obvious that it's almost terrifying. Almost.

He is mostly disoriented, from the way he was tossed to the ground with no finesse whatsoever, his muscles tensing automatically at this unknown … environment, ( _Dimension_ , a voice whispers in his head, _You're in a different fucking dimension, Kakashi, you remember Kamui, don't you?_ and it sounds too much like Obito that he just shuts it out.) and he might be slightly panicking. Just a tiny little bit.

Dammit.

Kakashi takes a deep breath - he fought in and survived two wars and was ANBU for who-knows-how-long, he could deal with some panic, especially if there's no one trying to immediately stab a kunai in his throat - his brain changing gear into the compermentalized functionalitly that is achingly easy to fall back into, his canine nose scenting the air instinctively.

He smells people, dirt, food and a variety of things that indicates habitat, a village, a faint laugh of a parent with a child's giggle reaching his ears as he breathes in. Civilians, certainly, with barely a flicker of chakra. What?

Kakashi blinks, disconcerted, because literally, what the fuck?

Humans cannot survive without sufficient chakra, shinobi and civilans alike. There's a reason why chakra depletion is considered fatal. But these people - and they are people, he can smell the blood and flesh of something undeniably human - are alive and breathing without barely any trace of it. That doesn't make sense.

What's more strange is that he can feel some kind of chakra - enormous and malign, something similar to that of a bijuu in its sealed state (and isn't _that_ a terrifying thought), but unnatural to a point that feels almost artificial - underground, and Kakashi have never been able to sense Nature Chakra, no one can do that in his knowledge, even born, gifted sensors, so the whole situation isn't adding up.

( _Different world, different rules, Bakakashi_ , Obito croons in his head and Kakashi grits his teeth to shut him up.)

So basically, people here don't necessarily need enough chakra (just only a drop or two of it) to survive, but there is some kind of not-quite-a-bijuu lying peacefully underground.

Right.

Kakashi can't exactly wrap his head around the concept, but his own chakra seems to be working fine, judging by the experimental molding of it on his palm, so he decides that the matter closed at the moment and pushes it to the back of his mind to be considered later.

A simple water jutsu, one that drenches the wall in front of him but is generally inconspicuous, shows that jutsus work fine as well, so Kakashi casts a mild genjutsu around him that keeps people from noticing his presence before he braces himself for the worse and crouches to the ground to summon Pakkun.

Nothing happens for a mindstopping moment, and when the pug appears with a poof and a distinctly weirded out expression, Kakashi nearly cries in relief.

"What the hell." The pug mutters, before glancing at him, "How the heck did you end up in an actually different world, Boss?"

Kakashi holds up his hands at the accusing glare of 'What did you do?' and protests, "Maa, not my fault this time, Pakkun."

And it really wasn't, because Kakashi had warned Naruto to leave the unknown scroll alone, no, don't open it, and certainly don't touch the unidentified seal. He really did. Repeatedly.

(He is going to kill Naruto if - _when_ , when he goes back, nevermind the fact that the brat is a war hero and probably going to be the next Hokage when he comes to age.

Naruto better find out how to reverse that goddamned seal, or he swears to god, he will find a way to somehow wring his neck, different dimension be damned.)

The sight of Pakkun, and the fact that his ninken is still here, with him, even in a different world, both soothes and brings back his panic, and Kakashi closes his eyes briefly for composure.

Naruto will find a way to bring him back, he trusts him. Mostly. As long as he is not around mysterious seals that one should not poke on.

The only thing he has to do is to survive in this new, unknown world on his own until then. Fine, okay. He can do this. Survival is Kakashi's speciality, after all.

He lets out a breath, and faces the pug again, who looks rather concerned about him, and asks, "If I send you, can you go to different dimensions where I'm not present? Is that even possible?"

Pakkun wrinkles its nose. "Probably. Maybe. Not sure, Boss. Haven't tried it yet."

"Try it then. Tell Naruto I am yet unharmed, in one piece, pissed off but not necessarily in an enemy territory, and would greatly appreciate a reverse seal." Kakashi drawls, and Pakkun snorts before nudging his hand with his snout, asking worriedly, "Will you be okay, Boss?"

Kakashi sighs, scratches the back of his ninken's ear, and shakes his hand in the universal shooing sign. The dog huffs, unimpressed at his evasion, and gives him a deadpan stare, which Kakashi ignores masterfully.

"Alright, then. Summon me again in an hour. I'll see what I can do." And with a last, concerned but withering glance, Pakkun disappears with a puff of smoke, leaving Kakashi alone again.

Time to figure out where exactly is this place, and how to blend in.

He seems to be standing in an alley of some sorts, between buildings made of grey brick walls. He notes the structure seems sturdier than most of those in Konoha - he had been contemplating Konoha's architecture system for quite some time now, as rebuilding would be a perfect timing for renovation, no matter how tedious the procedure would be, and wooden houses are more vulnerable to damage and worse, fire.

Tenzo had morosely sulked for a full day before he was told that he could keep his gardens and forests in pristine conditions no matter what modernizations Kakashi was planning to make.

And he needs to stop this train of thought right now before he gets a full-out panic attack in the open. Fuck.

He is rather grateful that he hadn't bothered with the Hokage's cloak in his little outing with his - former - students, even though Shikamaru would have glared at him for it, because a white cloak with kanji sewn in the back would be a pain in the ass to deal with right now.

Judging from the attires of people walking by, if he ditches the more noticeable gears and armor and does a full body henge (he would rather not be recognized by his hair in these unknown lands), he could just pass by as a plain, if slightly eccentric, individual. Still, he should buy some local clothes from the nearest store and - Sage, he didn't even know the currency in this world, which means he is basically penniless. Shit.

Barely resisting the urge to clutch his hair in sheer frustration, Kakashi resigns himself to the fact that he would have to pickpocket quite a few unsuspecting passerby.

Ah, how the mighty has fallen.

The weirdest problem, he shortly finds out, is the language.

He hadn't even considered the possibility of not knowing this dimension's language, which admittedly was pretty presumptuous of him, and it makes Kakashi want to kill someone. Preferably Naruto. Or the one who made that fucking seal. Either. Both. He isn't picky.

The stranger thing is, which honestly boggles his mind, is that he can understand it, speak it even. Just…not read it. How is this possible again?

Apparently, this world's language is not written in kanji, nor some variation of it, but uses some kind of a squiggly alphabet instead that Kakashi has never seen before. At least, it's better than not being able to understand it point blank, so he gives up making any sense of it and just accepts the situation. Gift horses, small mercies and all that.

He had just snagged his fourth wallet from a fat, middle aged man with an astrocious mustache - some sort of merchant, probably - when he feels it for the first time.

It's not a jutsu, not exactly, but the flicker of electricity is eerily similar to his lightning jutsus that he actually flinches a little in surprise. Not exactly caused by chakra, no, but rather like the artificial-not-quite-chakra energy that radiates under his feet. But not as… malicious, for the lack of better description.

He prickles his senses towards that flare of power, tightly coiling his chakra to himself in case (though unlikely) the source could sense him too.

But then the sensation fades as abruptly as it has come, reduced into that barely-there-drop that this world's civilians seem to possess. Kakashi is not…disappointed, but is admittedly curious at what that was. How does one with chakra reserves that is next to nothing manage something that resembles a jutsu?

The source, he senses with some strain (it is not easy to track chakra signatures this faint) is walking towards the street he is standing in a rapid pace, quick for a civilian, and when his eyes land on the figure, Kakashi is thrown into a moment of strong deja-vu by the sheer… _loudness_ of the kid.

The kid, or at least, the one who certainly looks like a kid, is blonde, with his golden locks braided back, his petite frame covered in a strikingly scarlet coat, and is stomping his feet and groaning loudly to his…huge and overly armoured companion.

Like he said, _loud_.

At least he is not wearing orange, Kakashi thinks in reluctant humor, helplessly reminded of Naruto at his worst genin days.

Then the kid shakes his hand, wriggles his fingers at his companion, then claps his hands together with a triumphant expression and presses his palms to the ground. That flicker of electricitiy again, and Kakashi stares a bit at this weird demonstration, then balks a little as a detailed ornament with - are they horns? With demon faces? - a questionable taste slowly emerges from the ground.

It is like he is molding it right from the ground, and it is the how that escapes him, and Kakashi wishes for his Sharingan for the first time he lost it. ( _Liar_ , Obito whispers in his ear.)

What the fuck, indeed.


End file.
